Foster
by Chiiling
Summary: SeiyaOC. Seiya's an orphan who's just return to his hometown to discover that his childhood friend was a 'she', not a 'he'. How's he to coop when feelings change and everywhere he looks, she's there? AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

**A/N- **Tho my writing isn't very good like my sister I tried my best to. I do hope you enjoy this story and review and comments are very welcome. 3

* * *

**Foster Chappy One- Return**

It been a few years since I been back in Japan, I thought to myself as I looked out the train window. The sky was dark grey, not a single ray of light was shining from behind dark angry clouds, sighing I leaned back into my chair. My name is Seiya Kou, I am now 17, just up until last month I was living in America with family relatives I had lived with them since I was seven. Before I moved to America, my parents had died in a car accident when I was six, for about a year I was bounced around from relative to relative until I was finally left in the care of my mother sister. She was one of the nicest woman you would ever met, even tho she had two kids of her own and finances problems, she never once got mad or turned me away when I needed. I stayed there for a few months, tho I mostly stayed home I was never really lonely since I became friends with a pair of twin that lived next door. We would play until the sun would set and spent majority of the time together i never remember their names only the nicknames we gave each other, Ree Ree and Izzy. We even took a picture just before I left for America, I chuckled to myself as i when in my luggage for the photo.

It was a bright sunny day, the sun was shinning over their house as i stood in the middle of the two twins, Ree Ree on the right and Izzy on the left. Ree Ree had his purple hair tied up had his hands over my shoulder as his other was on his hip, matching Izzy on my other side only with his other hand holding up a peace sign as I stood in the middle smiling with a poster drawing we drew together the night before. I enjoyed every moment I had as a child, never forgetting a single moment after I left, I hang the poster in my room hoping one day I would return but it never happen. soon as I was of age to work I saved up to afford my ticket and money for an apartment for 3 months as well as a scholarship to a college prep high school back in my old district. "Which is why I am here today" I said softly to myself as I slipped the photo back in my luggage as I heard the train about to stop.

Grabbing my things, I waited for train to stop. Finally stepping off I look around, it so crowded I thought to myself as i found an empty bench to seat on. finally found one I waited for the bus, settled my things beside me as I watched as people got on and off as it become less crowded as time passed. hours went by and my head was drooping before i noticed not far from me a petite blue hair girl was wandering around. I didn't know why but for some reason, I got up and made my way toward her.

"Are you ok, Miss?" I asked her, I must had scare her because she quickly turn around with wide teary red eyes. She sniffed a little before she whispered "I cant find my baby brother anywhere..." She looked down at her feet as she started to tear a little, her hair was long as it reach all lower bum, she was dressed in a white shirt and black skirt resembling one of a middle school or younger. "It ok, I'm sure he around here somewhere. I will help you find your brother ok." I said to her as I patted her on head. Her head shot up and her eyes glinted with hope, "AH! Thank you very much! My brother has red hair and he has glasses. And he is very grown up!" she said happily as she hopped up and down continually talking about her brother.

We screached all over the train stop area the bus area even in the small shop no one saw him and the more we screached the more she got depressed. After a hour or two I knew that I missed my bus but this little girl was by herself so I decided to stay with her until she found her brother and hopefully her mother or father. She sat down on the bench and sighed as her head fell to her hands as she mumbled and cried "I'm a horrible big sis. I should had listen". I couldn't help but understand her pain when I lost myself in the wood before moving I thought of all the mean things i said and done that I cried about it too. Kneeling down so I was the same height as her, I patted her on the head as i said "It not your fault, everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is not to lose yourself when you know there is someone waiting for you". Those words were my hope those words were given to me when I was lost and I will never forever them.

I heard a small hiccup before a small reply of 'ok', smiling I reached down to pick her up to only be send back falling on my ass as I tired to process what just happen. In front of me was a red haired male about the same height as me maybe a little taller with piercing blue eyes and glasses, he was wearing a dress shirt with a loose tie and grey pants clearly this wasn't what I expecting as I noticed that one of his hand hold a bag that look like snacks. Glaring at me, he asked "What the hell were you plan on doing with my sister?" I just stared at him as I once again process what he just said. 'Sister? Does that mean..?' I thought was verified when I saw the girl head shot up at the sound and her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she launched herself at the taller male. Clearly seeing this I got off the ground and said nervously trying not to enrage the make more "I'm sorry, it not what you think. She was looking for you but she couldn't find you. So I helped her but it looks like you found us." He just continue to glare at me as he looked down at his sister and said "Truth"

She looked up with a smile on her face and said "Yup! 100% True. I got lost and he helped me." as she pointed toward me not even bothering to look my way. Harsh. He finally looked my way and handed me a candy bar from the bag as he said "Here, Thank you for help. We must be going now." He grabbed her hand and began to walk away without a word. The girl turned a little but not breaking the hold and said "See you later. Seiya." before they disappear in the crowd.

What?

xXx

"How do you know his name? I thought you just met him?" the red hair asked as the walked down the street still holding his sister's hand. "I did but he was holding a picture I seen before and if memories are correct then this school year is going to be fun." the sister said while giggling a little bit as she tighten her hold. The male just sighed and he thought 'As long as it in control I don't care.'

* * *

A/N- Finally finished this after much work. I hope you enjoyed the story it was hell to finish. I tired really hard to not just give it away so have fun in the next chappy if i ever get around to it. oh review and comment are welcome. dont kill me now im still a newbie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

A/N- Finally rewritten foster chappy 2 cuz of a stupid device. Anywho after much complicating from certain plp here chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Chappy 2- Unexpected**_

_"But sei-Chan..."_

_"I promise I will come back, ReeRee. I promise."_

_"Ok...I will wait for you. Hurry back. I'll miss you."_

When the sunlight finally sank thru the curtains falling on Seiya face as he started stirred awake. Yawning as he stretch, he look out the window to watch the sun peeking over the clouds. That day he promised, he promised just that and now he finally back. Now all he need to do is find him again but how what if he doesn't remember or he moved. Depression overtook took his mind before he finally looked over ad he pulled his phone only to noticed the time. Holy crabs he was late on his first day. Struggling to get ready, he bolted to leave the apartment as he ran down the street toward the school.

Just making it down to the school to get stopped to see the gate closed. Panic flooded his mind as the first bell before noticing the guard on the side carefully watching him. Feeling a little relief he quickly ran over there and explain his situation but unfortunately the officer couldnt allow him in without his ID. Going on about this is a strict school and if he was a serious student then he didnt have to worry bout things like this. Unfortunately as he ransack he just forgot it at home as the second bell had rang off. Debating on going home and waste more time seiya became very desperate. Moving around making sure he wasn't in view of officer as he climbed the gate. Almost all the way over the gate officer from before noticed him and threatened to call security if he didn't come down but seiya didnt listen as he hopped over and began running thru campus looking for the main office as the man chased him.

Taking zig zag routes before finally ducking behind a tree near some bushes ad the officer frantically looked for him before he finally gave up mumbling about he will get caught eventually. Sighing seiya deciding it was safe took one step before he was bounced back landing on his ass passing thru the bushes. With branches and leaves in his hair he looked up he see a very tall (not being races) black man, his hair long and tied as the wind blew it from his face. Paralyzed I almost didnt noticed that his lips were moving and then a hand was stretch out my way. Taking the hand he was lifted to his feet as he thanked him before he noticed the man bending down to pick up a paper that has fallen out. Handing it back the paper, the man voice deep and rich (no homo) said "You continue down this way then enter the building to your left. Go upstair the first stairs turn right their door to the left." as he put his hands in his pants and began walking away. Seiya thanked him before he quickly ran to make it to the class. Finally making it, only it was a little pass third bell and they had PE thinking the teacher was still there he just walked in only to realize that the girls were changing. Quickly noticing him they became shrieking and throw random things at him. Suceeding with a bag, bucket, books and desks before getting roughly slapped as he was taken more like dragged to the main office by one of the other teachers.

Finally tho I wish it wasn't for peeping he thought as he watch the back of the principal chair. After explaining what happen the principal merely turned to face the window as she spoke calmly "Well I see no harm done but please do be on time tommorrow. As for now please carry on with your day." he said without turning around. Nodding Seiya left the office heading down to the gym.

xXx

Making my way back to class I saw that other student were already changed and out in the field. After explaining what happen to my teacher she told me to just change and get out there. Nodding I did just that, I found soon found myself running along the field with other boys as the girls play volleyball over in side. After my second lap I finally managed to caught up with the rest of the group before I hear someone yelling head up but I was to late as I was hit hard in the face hard causing me to fly off the court. I heard a faint sorry before I felt darkness take over my vision.

xXx

"Oops, not again." a girl with purple hair casually said to the girl next to her. "Oh it him" the one next to her say. The purple hair just said oh as they look at each other before the fallen man. He looked like he going to be out for awhile. With this in mind they told the teacher of the 'accident' repeating with the teacher saying again. Before they carried the man to the nurses office. Not noticing the pink and blue eyes staring at them go.

* * *

A/N- I got nothing this time hope u enjoy it until next time


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

Chapter three

"Hey Resa?" the blue haired girl said breaking the silence that hover the nurses' room. "Yeah?" the purple haired girl replied looking at her friend with a questioning look. The blue haired girl merely look at her friend with a grim yet amusing smiling and pointed to the boy in the bed as she said "Think we kill him?" Resa and Chiina both started laughing so hard they were on the floor clutching their stomach. "No, but seriously think we killed him or something? I mean normal people are normally up by now" Chiina said as she nodded her head and cross her arms as tho she knew what she was saying. Resa just gave a face, before she looked down on the boy on the bed again. 'He's kinda cute' she thought before she realized what that thought was and shook her head no Chiina caught on. "Ohhh~ Maybe he need CPR. Resa Hurry up and Perker up those baby!" Chiina said grinning as she squish Resa cheek so her lip would perker out and lean her toward the sleeping male. Resa tried to struggle and break out of Chiina's hands but failed miserable. As her face kept coming closer to the male, she closed her eyes and she almost hear a purr of "Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty~".

As if those words was true, 'Sleeping beauty's eyes shot open only to see a pale face cover with dark purple and black hair as her eyes was closed and her lips was close to his face. As on cue Seiya started screaming startling both Resa and Chiina causing them to fall backward. Chiina cursed as she landed on her butt as she rubbed it and glared at the man on the bed with murderous intentions. Resa look like she land oddly. Her arms shot above her head as she semi laid on her side and belly with a face that said saved and kill me now. Seiya couldn't tell whether to run or jump out the window with the look the blue hair girl was giving him then he heard a grunt by the side and noticed the girl from earlier and blushed a little. "I hope you're prepared to die" Chiina grumbled unhappily as she got up and grabbed the sharpest thing she could grab. Which happen to be a lovely red scissors, grinning evilly she approached him with full intention on killing him.

"Chiina!" A deep voice yelled from the doorway revealing the redhead with blue eyes, as he crossed his arms and keep a stern look on his face. Chiina eyes widen a little before they narrowed as she stopped moving toward Seiya who look ready to faint. "Drop it." He said as he pointed toward down, pouting Chiina did just that and turned her head away. Just behind him, a green hair male popped up before he left out a very unmanly scream as he ran toward the fallen female. Just as he was kneeling he received a rocket punch as Resa glared at him as she yelled "Who said you could touch me! I was playing dead you ass!" Just as those words left the room fell to a silent just studying the two interacting with each other. "Ah. Im sorry" Resa said to Seiya before she bolted from the nurse office, leaving a trail of dust down the hall.

"Well that a pleasant surprise now will you excuse us. And you can get throw him in the closet or something." Erie said as he pick up Chiina threw her over his shoulder and process to walk away as tho nothing has happen. Seiya merely stared at the closed door for seem like hours turns out to be a few minutes. deciding he overstayed his welcome in the office seiya hopped off the bed stepping over Irse as he make a escape. As he manage to escape the office he ran into someone. "Ah sorry, excuse me" Seiya quickly said before he was grabbed and he met a calm and collected face. That fact wasn't the only one that seiya it was also the smile that was plaster on the man face as he said "I do hope you wasnt plan on leaving without full recovery ." the man said as his brushed the dark blue locks out his face as he stared down the boy with his navy eyes. Nodding viscosity Seiya immediately step back in the nurse's office. Moments later screams were heard and no one could explain what happen.

"Chiina! Why did you got to do that for?!" Resa yelled from across the table as she held sprok dangerous. Chiina merely shrugged as she gobbled down the sandwich before she held a fork up same way Resa did and said "I saw that face you made think he is cute". Not long after food and trays are being thrown. Tables and chair were either flipped over or being used as shields from incoming foods. "I NEVER SAID THAT!" Resa yelled as she throw more sporks and potatoes, as Chiina yelled "BUT YOU THOUGHT IT!" from behind one of the tables. Chiina throw some forks and foods as she dodged and roll toward the next table as Resa came raging after her.

Grinning from ear to ear as she quickly threw food at the girl, giggling she saw Seiya walking into the lunchroom only to stop to watch before trying to leave. Chiina worked fast, as she quickly dodge the sporks thrown and make her way toward the male. Using him as a shield, she ducked and ran from the room.

Resa was in too much of a rage that she didnt noticed the man entered the room, nor did she noticed that Chiina used him as shield and she ran right into the man trying to get her. A startled scream escaped her as they fell. She was on top of him as his hand was on her hips. Her leg in between his as her hands beside his head. Shock overtook them both as they screamed and scramble away from each other.

"Well that doesn't seem to prove your point Resa." Chiina giggled with a camera in hand from behind a pillar. Resa face lit up like Valentine hearts, red dusted her cheeks as she got up and chased the girl. Leaving Seiya flushed and confused.

* * *

Yeah so like this story isnt good I know but I writing it for one person. So whoever read it and has a problem with it im sorry i cant help you but i can lead you to the closet exit. Those who doesnt thank you, i know my grammer is bad so it my writing but im trying to improve so yeah. Sorry for not posting anything, i had school and exams and other crap to also be dealing with. Sorry for having a outside life.

Have fun reading Resa!


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

_A/N- Urgghhhhhhhh so much brain thinking. I actcually did the grammer check and crap so yeah. Enjoy._

* * *

**Foster Chapter 4**

"Well that doesn't seem to prove your point Resa." Chiina giggled with a camera in hand from behind a pillar. Resa face lit up like Valentine hearts, red dusted her cheeks as she got up and chased the girl. Leaving Seiya flushed and confused.

xXx

"How could you do that to me Chiina" Resa said crossed legged on the bed beside her two best friend. She pouted as she turned to Kitling and said "Kit back me up". Kitling just looked at her before she shrugged and when back to her food.

Chiina laughed a little before she joked "Don't worry, I wont show anyone well maybe expect your future kids.". At that Resa faced lit up like a red balloon before she attack the girl. She laughed as she dodged the girl and gave her a mischief grin as she said "Carefully one false move it on the school website.". She gracefully skipped out the room as Resa sighed in defeat.

"You know she wouldn't do it to you." Kitling said having finished her food and was working on some papers. "I know but I just don't want her with any more blackmail information." She said sighing as she pulled out some homework that she doodled on in class earlier. She nudge Kitling with a sweet smile as she said "You love me right?". Kitling rolled her eyes as she said "I'm not doing your homework"

She pulled her arms up as she said "I wasn't going to ask but thank you for the offer. It due tomorrow.". She kissed the girl on the head before she made a quick runaway.

xXx

She grinned as she walked to her dorm room from her friend house. 'Who was he' She thought a little before she looked at the sun setting giving the world around her a orange tinted to it. She sighed as she pulled her cellphone out, checking the time before she cooed a little at her Wolfram photo on it.

6:49pm It readed as she sighed a little walking up the stairs. She lived in a coed dorm building but majority of them were gay so she was fine. She was suddenly attacked by a green veggie, she looked up at the leek on her head. She tilted her head as she let a small 'Eh?' escape her.

"Im sorry about that- Ah it you!" the voice said as she finally looked up from the leek to see the male from earlier. Her face redden as she remember today events as she threw the leek at him and ran past him into her dorm room.

xXx

He watched as she threw the leek back in his face before she push him aside as she hurried down the hall into the dorm room six doors away from his. 'Oh crap' He thought to himself as he picked up the fallen leek from the ground and went to his dorm. He cooked himself a leek porridge as he thought of the girl from earlier. He looked at the leftover before he looked at the door, before he finally decided to bring some to the her.

xXx

She braced herself to fall on her bed as she tried to sleep the rest of the day away. It didn't work at first as it was too hot to wearing so many clothes. She stripped off her uniform and changed into a tank and short. She slowly slept before she woke up from a lightly knocking on her door.

Grumbling she got up and answer it, she was shocked to see the male their with a pot of food. "Ummm...I wanted to apologize for earlier.." He started before he looked up at the girl. He blushed as he looked back down as he said "I made porridge…." She looked at him before a small grumbling came from her stomach.

She forgot she didn't anything since lunch, she blushed as the sound finally stopped and they stood there in silent. She moved aside allowing the man to come inside.

xXx

He was startled by the sound before he looked away until she moved a little and motion him inside. He nodded as he walked into the room, it was light purple walls as he walked to the bamboo flooring kitchen and sat the pot down. He turned to leave but by then she was right behind him.

xXx

She smelled the food as her mouth lightly watered, as she followed the man to the kitchen. She pulled out a bowl for herself as she said quietly "Thank you". She scooped a little of the food as she thanked him for the meal before she took a bite. She let a small sound as she took another. 'This is really good' she thought, before she looked at the nervous male.

"Resa" she said before she blushed and went back to eating.

xXx

He nodded as she thanked him, as he stood there. He looked around trying to think of anything, or something to say. She let out a small approval sound at the food that let a smile to glide onto his face. Then she said it. She said "Resa". 'That must be her name' he thought before another one walked into his mind 'It fits her'.

He blushed a little and nodded as he said "Seiya. Seiya Kou". This got him a nod as she quickly finished eating, he smiled as he watched her.

xXx

Her face was red as she hurried to finished so he could stop staring at her. "I guess Im sorry for earlier as well." she said slowly and quitely as she looked at her now empty bowl. She looked up a little so she could see him thru her bangs. She watched as he nodded and said "Im sorry as well."

xXx

He was a nervous train wrecked right now as he apoligized to Resa. He gulped a little before he said "Let be friends". He closed his eyes as he waited for a response. His heart stopped little at her response.

xXx

"Fine" She said softly at the man, not looking up.

* * *

A/N- Did this one in Ling's school. Did you know it so boring in this buliding? Gosh I literally had nothing better then to work on this one. No offense Resa Love ya but this one take to much time. Anywho the usual. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and review and what nots are welcome. Btw I been on gaiaonline. If you guys want to friend me. My username is Yuki Chanshin.

**Also for Ling fans. She will be either writing Hans or Lord's Bride tonight so head up~ x3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

_A/N- TBA_

* * *

**Foster Chapter 5**

The next morning was bright and cloudless. Sunlight was peeking thru the light purple curtains shinning upon the purple bed. A small blob of purple and black hair peeked from the top of the bed cover as it turn over a little when a shine of light danced on it. A grumbled escape the sleeping body as it rolled over more and fell off the bed. "Ow" she said as she removed the covers and got up. She yawned as she stretched out. She walked to the single bathroom attached to her bedroom as she took a shower. She quickly dressed in her uniform as she gave a small snack from the fridge before she slipped her shoes on, grabbing her bag and left.

She happily skipped down the hall of the dorms as she made her way to her school buliding. She saw her friends as she quickly greeted them "Chiina! Erie!" She yelled happily gaining their attention. The red haired male nodded at her as the dark blue girl smiled and replied "Morning Resa. Why so happy?" She just smiled at her friend before they hooked arms and walked to school as she said happily "I don't know. Feel like a good day~"

Not far they ran into Chiina's cousin and one of the other teachers. "Morning Kitling~ Morning Willy~" she said cheerily. The petite blonde female grumbled as she yanked out some paper. "Here, I let some notes for you to read over. And I told you I wasn't going to do it" She said as handed the paper to Resa. The extra tall dark skin male wearing the black suit shirt and red tie with gray pants and dress shoes looked at them. "Morning" was all he said before he continued walking.

The group quickly hurried after him, as they made their way to the school. Resa went to her first period class as she waved bye to her friends. She sat in the near back by the window as she looked out the window. It was Math class, one of her best subject~ Her only class that she good at that wasn't an elective.

~xXx~

He was walking down the hall as he made his way to his first full day of class since he started half way into the school day yesterday. It was Math class, he walked in as the teacher noticed him and made him introduce himself. "My name is Seiya Kou. It nice to meet you all" he said with a smile as he looked over the group of student before him. He noticed Resa in the back not paying attention to him more to the window.

The teacher assigned him two seat above her and a seat next to a green haired male with bright pink eyes. After being seated the teacher went about their lesson as he turned to the short chopped green haired male and asked "Do you have the notes for this class?". Say male just looked at him before he rudely said "Do I look like I take notes?". And true to his word he didn't, the male just pointed to a rather tall but not by much red haired male not far from them maybe a seat or two and said "Ask him" before turning away.

During class the teacher assigned groups for a small project, his consist of himself, another female from the front and the green haired male. He watched as Resa was paired up the red haired male from yesterday and a blonde female.

~xXx~

She was paired up with Serena a blonde girl with bonbon buns and long pigtails, and Erie. She grinned as she cheered as she moved her seat toward her group. "Hi~" she said greeting them, she gave a glance at Seiya. She been feeling someone staring at her and she had a feeling of who it was. "Hi." Erie said greeting her as he putted out all the work and requirement for this project. Serena grinned happily before a loud grumble escaped her tummy. "Urghhh Im so hungry" she said leaning on the table.

Resa smiled as she too heard a grumble from her tummy. They froze at the sound before they laughed a little and Erie said "Two out of three not bad.". Resa and Serena laughed a little before they started to conversant leaving Erie to work on the project by himself.

"Oh my god I would totally want a pork bun right now" Resa mumbled out, Erie eyed her as he sighed and went thru his backpack. He yanked out a chocolate pocky box and said "If you help me finished this up, you two can share this". The two girls eyed the box as they immeadiately scramble to get to work.

~xXx~

Seiya frowned at the paper as he tried out the math problem. He sighed as he gave up after the second try. "It simple here" the brown haired girl say who name was Theresa showing him how to do it. She showed him how to do the question very easily as he glanced at the male who was lying his head down. The girl whacked the green haired male with the textbook and yell at him "Hurry up and do something. Im not failing because of you".

The male groaned as he shot dagger at the girl who was glaring equally as hard as he was. The male frowned as he yanked out a notebook and scrabble something down. The girl huffed happily as she said "Damn right I win. Dont make me tell Resa.". This cause the man to glare more at her as she went back to help Seiya. "What?" he asked the girl. The girl looked at him in confustion as she laughed a little before she said "Irse here is Resa's twin brother.".

This fact make Seiya do a double check on the male then he fully turned to look at Resa. Resa was working on the project so she didnt see him looking at her. "Wow wouldnt have guess that" He said as he turned back to his group. Irse huffed as he worked on some random problem. The girl laughed a little and whispered "Careful, he has a very over protective sister complex. That how he even got in this class in the first class.".

This made Seiya laughed a little as his group almost about finished up.

~xXx~

Serena kept getting struck as she pouted at the problems. Resa smiled as she easily helped out Serena. Erie has given them the pocky box as a reward for trying and motivation. "And you carry the one and times by 6. See you got it." Resa said happily after helping Serena with another problem. She held another pocky stick in her mouth as she worked on a problem herself. Her group was almost done, just need to finished couple of more problems and make it presentable.

"This is sooooo hard" Serena whined before she ate another pocky stick and gave up on the project. Erie just stared at her before he shurgged a little as he went back to what he was doing. Resa laughed a little as she asked "It really easy. Say Serena wanna go to this new pastry shop after school?". Serena immediately shined at the idea before she frowned a little as said "Oh I cant. Im supposed to web cam Darian tonight. Maybe tomorrow then.". Resa shook her head as she said "That fine. Wonder who else can go?". She looked at Erie a wide grin appeared on her lips as she said "Erriieee~".

Before the male could respond to her, she had him in a head lock and said "You and Chiina will go with me~". It wasnt long before Irse traveled to her table and said "I will go too". She frowned at the male before she kicked his chair causing him to fall backward before she said sternly "The hell you are". The man got back up and was about to retort something before she said "If you go I will kill you." . This cause the man to still tried but was elbowed and thrown from the classroom by the girl.

~xXx~

He watched as she threw her own brother out the classroom. He turned to Theresa for answer who smiled and said "Resa doesnt like Irse very much. Actually I pretty sure she deosnt like him at all.". they just finished up their project and was freely talking as they wait for the teacher to collect it. "It not suprising since Irse is always invading her personal space her free time anything that her." she said as she waved at Resa to get a wave back.

It wasnt long before they teacher started to collect the project and the class was dismissed and he was heading off to his next class. He was about to leave the room when he bumped into someone. It was Resa and she had a devastate look on her face. He looked down at the floor to the now littered pocky sticks. She grabbed his front shirt and said harshly "You just made me drop my ONLY snack. DO YOU HAVE A DEATH SENTENCE?!"

This was not the reaction he pictured as she held his front shirt tightly that the stitches sound like they are tearing. His eyes widen at her words as he said "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!". She frowned as she said "I don't care if you're sorry or shit. What am I supposed to eat now?!". This kinda scared him as he panicked and said "I will buy you another one! Please don't kill me!". She frowned as she yelled "I want one right now! How the hell you going to do that!". Seiya was panicking and didn't know what to do this was the first time this happen.

They heard a small sigh as a small bag of coffee candy was thrown her way. She instantly let go in favor of grabbing the bag. Once it was in her hand she immediately teared it open and popped two candy in her mouth. Seiya was dropped onto the ground as he looked up to see the blue haired girl from yesterday. "You owe me one" she said before she picked up Resa's bag and dragged the now happy girl with her.

Seiya nodded as he looked at his now stretched out front shirt and sank into the floor as much as he can. He dusted himself off as he got up and grabbed his bag. About 3 period passed calmly enough, beside the one were the blue haired whose name was Chiina threw a table at a group of gossiping females during last period lunch. Thankful none of them were hurt but now slightly traumatized. And now it was gym again a class he knew he had with Resa. He gulped a little as he made his way to the gymnasium.

He was one of the last few, everyone else was changing as he made his way to changing room. He finished changing up as the teacher directed them outside cause of the nice day. He watched as Chiina and Resa sat not far from him on the grass. The teacher was male and barking at them. Chiina made a joke and Resa laughed as she smiled and nudge her. "We will be playing caught the flag. Why Im the teacher and I said so" The teacher said sternly as he gave a small grin.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

A/N: Happy Birthday Resa Avuiles. Here's one of many gifts. FYI, no edits.

* * *

Foster Chapter 6

The teams were divided by gender. The girls have white flag and the boys had red, the teacher adds a small twist to the game as some of the members has blue flag attached to them. The blue flag member are allowed to take any flag that wasn't their own as everyone else but they were allowed to run with the flags attached to the belt hook. While the other teams have to protect 5 flags from a single post at each end. Resa and Chiina were part of the blue team, while I was with the boys.

"Begin!" The Scottish teacher with flaming hair and a single cowlick yelled whose name was Alexion. Apparently he was married to one of the teachers here who teach art. My team took off at a well start; we gain 2 flags in the first quarter of the game. That when it started got tough.

~xXx~

She was practically flying thru the teams, she was a natural track runner if she wants to but that was to much work. She still had her flag as she collected 2 whites and 1 red flags before eying the field. She looked at Chiina who was barking orders and looked at her back. Chiina nodded as she held up 2 finger left and 1 finger right she looked at the boy side. 'So three people protecting the flag huh. This will be easy.' she thought as she eyed the flag while still dodging the other opponents.

While everyone was locking on Chiina who held 3 blue, 1 red, and 1 white she made her move. She made her way past the girl member who was also locking on the boy team flag, she was almost caught a few times but managed to slip free before her flag were stolen. Almost the end of the second quarter, and she was almost there. Her hand reached out for their last red flag, she didn't noticed the dark haired boy inches away.

She held the flag in her grasp as she yanked it free. She let a grin escape her as she pulled back to feel a small tug on her belt and her blue flag was yanked off. Her eyes widen as she watch as Seiya held that flag. Not once has anyone taken her colored flag in any game, the other team yeah but never her team color.

~xXx~

"Why am I struck guarding?" he grumbled as he watched everyone laugh and run. He crossed his arm as he looked over the field and found his eyes on Resa. She was smiling as she also studied the field, before she took off in his direction. He watched as she carefully and easily avoid getting caught and made her way toward their post. He ran after her as he watched as she grab their flag, he reached out to stop her but grabbed her flag instead.

He watched as her eyes widen at him as they locked on her flag that was still in his grasp. "Oops" the words escaped him before he realized, her eyes narrowed as she frowned at him. 'I thought we were friends' he wanted to say but all he said was a low nervous "Hi.". She lightly snarled at him before yanking her flag back and ran back to her team circle. 'Today wasn't he day was it?' he thought as he looked at his post again.

The game ended with blue team winning, and extra time. They were allowed to do anything they wanted as long as they don't get in trouble and they stay away from the classroom by the field. He met up with two other male named Taki and Yatin. Taki was a tall brown hair male he was generally a quiet person until spoken to, really well at all his classes. Yatin has silver hair and was shorter than him, though he never mention it cause he would kick you. He was rather sweet at times when he wasnt talking about himself or apparently their gym teacher's wife.

~xXx~

Chiina and Resa traveled to the Kitling art class which wasn't far from the open field. Resa knocked at window as she smiled at the blonde woman. "Well shouldn't you guys be in class?" Kitling said as she crossed her arms with a smirk. She peeked at her class before she turned back at the two girl. "We are~" Resa said with a smile before Alexion popped up.

"Nah, ye're no. Had ye be in class, A wadna come leukin' for ya." With a startle jolt, both Resa and Chiina froze in their spot, too afraid to turn around and face the raging Scott With both refusing to look him square in the eye, he sighed before grabbing onto the back of their collars, lifting them into the air like a father wolf scolding his cubs. Swiftly turning, he began to walk away until he stopped, returned to the window and motioned for Kitling to approach him. When she arrived at the window, he asked her to lean out a bit until half of her was sticking out of the window. "Is there something you nee-"

Unable to finish her statement, Alexion quickly gave her a peck on the lips. Withdrawing ever so slowly, he licked his lips with a smirk. "You. Juist needed you." With that, he walked away with his two unruly children in hand as he left his dumbfounded maiden on her perch.

~xXx~

They pouted as they were yanked away and were placed on the bench not far from rest of the students. Alexion had his arms crossed against his chest as he sternly glared at the two. Chiina was the first to speak as she said "The hell you were looking for us!" before she frowned at the man. The two of them didn't like each other. The two glared at each other as Resa said with a evil grin "We are know you just wanted alone time with Kit Kit~". Chiina joined in, she gave him an evil grin as she said "Not getting any loving at home now brother dearest~". Alexion glared hard at the girls as he said "I know this game im not falling for it.". This cause the girls to grin, Chiina half whispered "He didn't denied it~" as Resa laughed as Alexion glared at them more before he said "You're dismissed." At that he left.

They laughed as they left and headed to their next class. "Science. Oh the joy" Resa said as they walked. She looked around as they walked; when they finally enter she noticed that she has yet another class with her annoying brother. She sighed as she sat near the back and laid her head down. She didn't notice that Seiya has taken the seat by her.

~xXx~

He walked into a mostly filled room as he looked for a seat to sit. He noticed one by Resa as he gulped and sat there. Chiina and her brother sat by the next table as he noticed them staring at him when he sat down. Resa had her head down as he sat. 'I wonder what wrong?' he found himself thinking as he stared at her a little bit before he faced front. She picked her head up later as she finally face front before he felt her eyes at him for a second before they drifted to the window beside them.

After a couple of minutes into class, he slipped a note to her as he silently hoped she would response. He watched as she looked at the noted before curiously opened it. She frowned a little before she wrote something down. That how it started.

'Are you ok?' He wrote. She frowned a little as she replied back. 'Peachy. What do you want?'. He thought about that statement before he wrote 'I thought we were friends. So of course I would ask'. She wanted to laugh a little as she huffed and wrote 'Ok.'. There was silence before he could figure out what to right. He looked at the front board before he wrote back. 'So how are you?' This caused her to laugh a little as she wrote 'How am I? Really is that the best you got. I'm fine.' It was his turn to frown as he wrote 'What else am I supposed to write?'.

She looked at him for a little before she quickly wrote 'I don't know. Something I guess.' before her name was called by the teacher. She sighed as she quickly response an answer that she knew was wrong to have the teacher glared at her before telling her to pay attention. She grumbled as she nodded and fake scribbled notes into her notebook.

He just wrote back 'Sorry'. Resa kicked him under the table which makes him give a low yelp as he saw she wrote back. 'It fine. I had it coming.' He could help but smile before he looked up at the girl to see a light faint blush across her cheeks. He found himself with a light blush as he wrote. 'Ok. What class do you have next?'

~xXx~

She didn't like this class much already. She grumbled a little before she looked at notebook to find a folded note neatly placed on it. Curiously she opened it, it was from the male beside her. Here she thought it was from Chiina. She sighed a little before she responded back to the message. It took the man a minute to neatly write as he slowly passed to her while the teacher had his back to them. She looked at the message before she thought 'That right I did say fine yesterday didn't I'. She laughed on the inside before she gave a small huff at the small message and replied back. She watched as he read the message but didn't answer it.

Her eye narrowed a little before she looked up front to copy down a few notes, when she looked back down the note was there. She laughed at the note. 'Seriously he didn't have anything better then this.' She thought as a small smiled graced her lips as she wrote back, sliding it over when she faked to reach into her bag for something. She watched out the counter of her eye as he frowns at her note before he lightly scribbled down something. She waited a minute before he passed it down to her; she looked up a little when she noticed the teacher looking at her with warning.

She waited until he wasn't looking to response back, after reading the notes. She looked at him in amusement before she wrote back. But by the time she finished passing it her name was being called. "Shit" she mumbled under her breath as she faced front as the teacher watched her. He asked her what was on the board. She carefully looked at it before she shrugged and said a bunch of random lines. The teacher eyes narrowed at her before he said these are strand, coding you would have noticed that if you have paid attention.

This caused her to glare back at the teacher before she grumbled 'Why the hell do I need to know more about strands and coding.' As she gave a fake smiled and nodded as she scribbled something in her notebook making it look like she was copying the notes. After a few minutes of drawing something random the notes was back. It had one word that said so much. She smiled a little as she softens before she realized what happened. She lightly kicked him as her face lightly reddens, as she looked out the window a little. She heard a small chuckled from the male as she saw the note thru the reflection of the glass be neatly placed on her book.

She opened it carefully as she gave a small smile and wrote 'English'.

~xXx~

He smiled as he replied back 'Me too'. Before both their names were called and the word Detention followed.

'Shit' he said under his breath as she stared at the teacher in disbelieve.


	7. Chapter 7

_**DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, and places are the sole property of Naoko Takeuchi. Any resemblance to any actual events, locales, organizations, or person, living or dead is entirely coincidental. Any other characters not mentioned in the series "Sailor Moon" are to sole property of Jenkeo. The same disclaimer applies to them as well.**_

* * *

Foster Chapter 7

The rest of the class period ended in silent as he quietly stole glances at her. On the counter of her desk held the note shredded in million of pieces. Shivering a little at the drawing she was making. Hard black lines followed by small pencil tears as she darken another line. She was mad very mad. As soon as the class ended she quickly got up and started to put her stuff away harshly as she looked at him for a brief second. In that moment he tired to tell her he was sorry but she turned and gather her belonging and walked away from me. He tried to stop her resulting in grabbing her arm, she looked at him angrily. At that moment no more left his mouth as he silently stare at her with my mouth open wide. She yanked her arm free and glared hard at him just before she walked out. He haven't see her all day since.

Sighing as he walked back to the dorms. He couldn't help but thought back to what happen in the classroom. "Today sucked" He spoke loudly to himself as he started to climb the flights of stairs. Upon reaching his dorm room he couldn't help but look over at Resa's door and sigh. Silently he entered his dorm and sat on the small couch looking at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he wondered what he could do to make it better.

After much long thoughts and massive headaches he gave up and settled on thinking more about it over in the morning.

~xXx~


End file.
